Warm & Sweet
by doyoulikecoffee
Summary: "Hyuuga." A voice snapped out of his thoughts and he saw a white pair of sneakers standing close by him. He looked up and his breath hitched. Damn, Izuki was cute wearing a white coat with a matching light blue bag and skinny jeans. Hyuuga/Izuki, First Date AU.


Izuki sighed frustratedly, scratching the back of his head while he threw a set of clothes on the bed. He looked around his room, spotting a different set of clothes before picking it up just to throw it aside again. "Onee-san! I need your help!" shouted Izuki from the closed door. There was a soft click that was heard before the door opened moments later. "What is it Izuki-kun?" A young woman in her twenties poked her head in.

"I don't know what to wear…," Izuki mumbled, searching through his closet. The woman sighed before she eyed her little brother's mess, scanning the room. "How about this one?" She picked up a white knitted sweater and show it to him. Izuki dropped what he was holding before rushing towards his sister and taking the sweater to his chest. "What do I wear this with?" Izuki looked around his choice of jeans before dropping the sweater he was wearing. His sister mentally sighed. Really, this was his first date with the glasses boy and Shun was acting like a school girl out of a shoujo manga.

She picked up a cream colored shorts. "This?" She asked unsurely. Izuki glanced at it for a moment before gaping in horror. "Onee-san! It's winter!"

She shrugged. "It's normal nowadays, Shun. Girls like to wear short skirts in the winter. You just need to keep your neck and upper body warm."

Izuki groaned and sank into his knees, "I. Am. Not. A girl," he mumbled. "But you are acting like one." His sister counter-attacked and he groaned. "I can't help it," Izuki whined. "I'm just so nervous…"

His sister held a smile and pat her dear brother's head. "My little brother going out on a first date. So cute." She chuckled. "Fine. I'll pick out your clothes and you just wait here. No complaining, okay?" Izuki smiled gratefully at his sister.

"Junpei-kun! Have you finished showering already?! You've got to hurry up and pick out clothes for your date with Shun-kun!" A young woman banged the door of her son's bathroom, trying to hurry him up. "Mom! I'm trying to take a piss!" Hyuuga shouted through the bathroom door. "Besides, we're not meeting until 11! That's still a few hours away!"

There was silence and Hyuuga sighed a relieve. Suddenly there were continuous knockings. "MOM!"

Hyuuga grumbled, looking at his phone before shoving it back to his pocket. After shoving him a bunch of clothes to pick, his mother dare kick him out of his own house, saying that he had to make sure he was 10 minutes early without making his date wait. Hyuuga prayed Izuki was almost there, coming out of a corner any time now. He glanced at his clock's phone again, trying to squirm his way out of the cold wind passing through his legs. Damn, after all those layers and he was still cold.

"Hyuuga." A voice snapped out of his thoughts and he saw a white pair of sneakers standing close by him. He looked up and his breath hitched. Damn, Izuki was cute wearing a white coat with a matching light blue bag and skinny jeans. He could be a snow ball or a snow flake if he wanted to. "Sorry. Was I late?" Hyuuga hid a blush behind his mouth before he registered the question and shook his head. He wondered why his friend didn't seem cold at all with white puffs of air coming out of his mouth. "Izuki, aren't you cold wearing that thin of a clothing?" Izuko blushed a bit, showing a shy smile. "My sister gave me a pack of personal heaters. You want one?"

The shooting guard grunted before he took the other's hand that was holding out a pocket heater and shove it into his jacket. "Hyuuga?"

Hyuuga looked away before silently leading Izuki away from the place. The point guard noticed the shooting guard's red ears and he giggled softly into his white mittens. He wished he didn't bring his mitts so he could feel Hyuuga's warmth from his hand.

He sidled closer upon the teen, walking side to side until their shoulders brushed against one another once in a while. Hyuuga could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he felt Izuki's fingers intertwined loosely around his inside his own jacket. He gulped and gripped the other's hand, responding to his touch. "Do-Where should we eat?"

Izuki looked up at the sky for a moment before perking up. "I feel like eating katsukare and cake." Izuki said as he looked towards the other. Seeing the other's unreadable expression almost want to take back what he said. He didn't want to be looked as weird, he just felt like eating both of them. He left Hyuuga's grasp, "I mean, we could eat Japanese and go to a cafe too, but if you want to eat anything else is also oka-"

The hand that was holding the clutch player was slipping away, but he held tightly and squeezed it. "Japanese is okay. We can eat sweets too for dessert."

Izuki was stunned. Hearing Hyuuga not making fun of his choices was weird, but it made him felt happy. He looked down and squeezed the hand back, biting his lip to stop himself from smiling.

Izuki slowly shrugged off his coat, looking around the restaurant. The restaurant they picked out was classy yet modern enough for young teenagers to hang out. He mentally blushed, thinking about how many couples were surrounding them right now, but he shook the thought off. He took a seat down, glancing around to find a waitress to serve them. Luckily a young woman came by their table, handing out the menus.

"What are you eating?" Hyuuga casually asked as he opened the menu, staring at the pictures of food. Izuki flipped a page back and forth, contemplating between choosing katsudon or katsukare. Should he choose sake chazuke? No. He was hungry as it is. He pursed his lips, glancing at the clutch player in front of him once in a while. "What does Hyuuga want to eat?"

"I asked you first." Izuki almost pouted until he realized the waitress who was serving them was still standing beside their table. He coughed behind his hand, "I want the katsudon, but I also feel like eating katsukare."

Hyuuga sneak a look past his menu and said, "I'll choose the katsukare and you'll pick the katsudon so we can share, okay?"

Izuki's eyes could've match a puppy that was rewarded a treat. He almost thought there was a tail wagging behind the point guardo before he rubbed his eyes to clear the image. He turned towards the waiter and voiced their orders. "Anything else? Drinks?" The young woman asked with a smile on her face. 'The first date of a new-born couple,' she thought as she hid a smile. "I'll have Coke. How about you?"

Izuki looked at the menu before he looked up to the waitress, "Green tea soda." The woman nodded as she jotted down the order and repeated them. After the waitress walked away, Izuki looked around to observe the interior. Noticing many couples around them, he looked at the clutch player and smiled.

Hyuuga was checking his phone when the drinks came to the table. He took a sip of his Coke, when he noticed a click in front of him. He looked up and he saw Izuki holding up his phone with a victorious smile on his face. "A first date should be commemorated!" He said as he went back to his phone. Hyuuga absent-mindedly aimed his camera at the point guard sipping his drink and captured it. Noticing Izuki looking up, he looked calm despite the hint of blush on his cheeks, "Same." He looked away, and he swore a bunch of waitresses that were standing at the corner were peeking and giggling at them.

Their food came later and Hyuuga had to push back Izuki's face before he stole away all of his food. Izuki looked like he really enjoyed the food, which made him glad and relieved at the same time. Soon, they finished their meals and laid back patting their stomaches. "So, you want to eat sweets after this?" Hyuuga stared as Izuki still dared to nod his head while looking in full bliss. "Let's walk, then." He said as he stood up carefully, waiting for Izuki to follow suit.

"Uwaaa! It's snowing!" Izuki looked up at the sky, watching the snowflakes fall on top of him. He tried sticking his tongue out to taste the snow until a voice cut him out of his thoughts, "Oi Izuki. What are you doing?" He turned back to his boyfriend and smiled, "Don't bother me, Hyuuga. I'm trying to taste the snowflakes." He watched as his bestfriend actually smiled and laughed at his weird jokes. Hyuuga grabbed Izuki's hand and led him out of the restaurant. "Do you still want the cakes? We just passed a street full of small food stalls. Do you want that instead?"

Again, the puppy eyes came out. A tug pulled him out of the trance. "What are we waiting for?! I just saw some churros and pastry puffs filled with curry and apple pie!" He heard Izuki shout with excitement. And soon they were running on the road just to fill their stomaches again.

They stopped right in front of a sweet sake stand, on their knees and panting harshly. Their sides also hurt due to running with a full stomache. But the tower control's stomache will never be beaten by it. "Ojii-san! Two cups of sweet sake please!" They regained their breath when they received their cups and started to walk again. Just two minutes passed by before Izuki rushed to another stall again, shouting, "One portion of takoyaki filled octopus please!"

After buying all the food they could find, they walked to a park to finish all the food they had (before going back, Izuki added). "Mhm! The curry puff is delicious Hyuuga! Here, have a bite! Nee, nee, isn't it delicious? Can I have a bite of your apple pie? Mhm-wow! The apples are still crunchy inside! Should we try the takoyaki? Takoya-!" Izuki's mouth was slapped shut with the palm of his boyfriend's hand. "Oh God, Izuki, shut up and eat," Hyuuga muttered under his breath, calming down when he felt Izuki's mouth curved upwards underneath his hand. He took off his hand and he watched as the point guard slowly began to finish off all the food they bought. He noticed there was still some seaweed stuck on Izuki's cheek and he wiped it off with his thumb, absent-mindedly licking it off.

He frozed while noticing Izuki was pointedly staring at his mouth sucking at his thumb. Gulping nervously, he leaned forward slowly, taking his time to see Izuki's reaction. There wasn't any hesitation, but it seems he was slightly shy and embarassed. He took Izuki's hand and intertwined it with his, a sign for Izuki to relax more. Izuki did, taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly. When Izuki was more relaxed, he took his time leaning more into Izuki slightly, until their foreheads were touching and they could feel each other's breaths. "Can," a gulp, "Can I kiss you?" Hyuuga whispered, afraid to ruin the perfect moment. His heart almost exploded when he watched as Izuki nodded and closed his eyes. He inhaled sharply and leaned in as he closed his eyes to meet the other.

It was perfect. Hyuuga's lips melted into Izuki's perfectly, like they were meant together. He only pressed his lips onto the other's, but still, it was perfect as it is. And as perfect as it was, he was slightly disappointed when the other pulled back, but he tried to look indifferent. Izuki was a little flushed and pink, staring off in a daze when he pulled back. "Izu-Shun," he called out, snapping the other out of his daze. He smiled for the first time during their date. "Happy Valentine's Day." Izuki just seemed as happy as he was, nodding and hugging him at the same time, burying himself in his shoulder. "You too, J-Junpei."

A moment of silence passed by them, comfortably sitting in each other's arms when Izuki mumbled into his jacket, "I love you." Hyuuga swore his face could match the hearts surrounding the two of them.


End file.
